thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie
Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie are Duchess' three kittens from The Aristocats. Marie is a white-furred kitten who is the middle and only female kitten of Duchess, the older sister of Berlioz, and the younger sister of Toulouse, Berlioz is a gray-furred kitten, the youngest kitten of Duchess and the younger brother of Toulouse and Marie and Toulouse is an orange furred kitten who is the oldest child of Duchess and the older brother of Marie and Berlioz. Background Personalities Marie believes herself to be quite the little lady, and so tries to mimic the elegance and propriety of her mother, Duchess. As a result, she can be somewhat prissy and spoiled and is quick to tattle on her brothers when things don't go her way. Although Marie makes an effort to appear ladylike, she does enjoy the occasional tumble with her beloved siblings and has an insatiable curiosity once Thomas O'Malley opens her eyes to the wonders of Paris. A hopeless romantic and daydreamer, Marie frequently is seen lost in her thoughts and sighing deeply. She also appears to be somewhat danger-prone, as she is consistently in harm's way throughout the movie. This may be because either her head is up in the clouds, or because she is the kitten who has had the least practice of "biting and clawing", and thus the least capable of fending for herself in the wild. Also, Marie is shown to be the most open and accepting of Thomas O'Malley, and also the most eager for him to become her and her siblings' new father. She also bats her eyelashes and sighs at one point, indicating that she may have a little crush on him. Berlioz is usually very quiet, but mischievous. He enjoys playing the piano, as seen when Duchess asks him to practice his Scales and Arpeggios with his sister Marie. He isn't easy to impress and can be annoyed rather quickly, usually he's the first to make a snide look or comment toward things he doesn't like. Still, he's shown to be just as naive and sweet-natured as his siblings. Toulouse wishes to meet tough alley cats and often tries to appear tough. He is known for puffing up and attempting to hiss when trying to show how tough he is. Toulouse is fairly laid-back and easygoing otherwise, being the most playful of the three kittens. He aspires to be a painter and practices his painting daily. Physical appearances Marie is a small white purebred Turkish Angora kitten. She has long, white fur and bright blue eyes with long lashes; out of the 3 kittens, she bears the strongest resemblance to her mother. Her nose and paw pads are light pink, and she has 3 or 4 whiskers on either side of her face. Marie wears a large pink bow around her neck and another pink bow, which is smaller, decorating a tuft of fur on her head. Berlioz has blue eyes, dark gray fur with a lighter stomach. He also wears a small red ribbon around his neck that is tied. Being a kitten, he's fairly small. Toulouse has hazel eyes and long orange fur, with a lighter orange stomach. He also wears a large blue ribbon around his neck that is tied similarly to a bow tie and straw hat. Being a kitten, he's fairly small but also seems to be a bit bigger than his siblings. Trivia * Marie was going to be voiced by Tara Strong in the sequel. * It is unknown what happened to Marie's birth father (Duchess's first mate). * Despite not having the lead role, Marie is the most popular and most marketed character from the film. * Berlioz and Marie appear to have a sibling rivalry throughout the film. * Marie won a manga series called Miriya & Marie. The manga was previously exclusive in Japan and Brazil in 2015. But finally gained an English translation and released in the U.S. and Canada on June 2018. * Marie starred in her own Japanese music video called "Disney Marie - Walk In Paris" released in 2014. * She is named after Marie Antoinette who was the queen of France from 1774 - 1791. One of the earliest concept art for the film featured had Marie named "Marie Antoinette". * Marie has her own day called "Marie Day" which first began on February 22, 2015, the same day as "Cat Day" in Japan mainly celebrate in Tokyo Disney Resort. * At Tokyo Disneyland's Fantasyland, there is an entire shop that is dedicated to Marie. * In a book called The Aristocats Join Scat Cat's Band, it's revealed that Marie knows how to play a washboard. * In the British television series "Doctor Who", one of the pins that the Sixth Doctor wears is a pin of Marie. The Doctor is seen wearing it in the episode "Revelation of the Daleks". * Berlioz was named after a French romantic composer named Hector Berlioz. * Berlioz resembles a younger version of Scat Cat. * His Italian name is "Bizet" comes from the musician/composer Georges Bizet. * He's the only kitten whose name was never mentioned by Madame. * Since his sister has his mother's white fur, and his brother has O'Malley's orange fur, it is possible that Berlioz's biological father had gray fur. * Toulouse was named after a city in the Haute-Garonne department in southwestern France called Toulouse. Also, given his artistic element, it is very likely that his name is an homage to Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec. * Toulouse resembles a younger version of his eventual stepfather, Thomas O'Malley. * His Italian name is "Matisse", like the painter Henri Matisse. * Toulouse was originally going to be named "Dopey" as seen in one of the earlier character designs for the kittens. * Gary Dubin, who voiced Toulouse played a minor role as a reporter in an episode of Power Rangers Time Force, "A Parting of Ways". * Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse meets Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Aristocats. * Marie is Oliver's girlfriend. Gallery Profile_-_Marie.octet-stream.jpg|Marie Berlioz (1).jpg|Berlioz Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse Berlioz marie toulouse.gif The-Aristocats-disney-2395893-512-384.jpg Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-1000.jpg|Marie with her mother, Duchess Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg RBTI_-_Marie.jpg|Marie in a cat video from Ralph Breaks the Internet. 6-images-aristocats-g.jpg CGmodelsofThomasomallyandmarie.jpg|CGI models of Marie and Thomas O' Malley Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg|Berlioz with Roquefort Is_that_a_deal.....jpg|"Tattletale!" Maybe_it_fell_on_your_head_Toulouse.jpg|"Maybe you fell on your head, Toulouse." Aristocats-1.jpg Aristocats128.jpg|Toulouse hissing PA - Story Board Art 01.jpg|Marie as she would have appeared in Princess Academy Marie startled.JPG c8753f9d4fd682dbc7c8ff979b7f6d48.jpg|Marie with her boyfriend, Oliver Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney heroines Category:Cats Category:Trios Category:Manly heroes Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Triplets Category:Pets Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Groups Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Allies Category:Circus performers Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Singing Heroines